


Deixa isso pra lá

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Jane provocando Teresa pq ele é desses, toca Jairzão em Sacramento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Poucas coisas irritavam mais Teresa Lisbon do que fofocas de corredor e, o pior de tudo, era perceber que Patrick Jane parecia não se importar com nada disso.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Deixa isso pra lá

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei por qual causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância, mas desde o natal que estou com vontade de escrever algo com essa música. Então, lá vai [Deixa Isso Pra Lá do mestre Jair Rodrigues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3E1uHdrJws).  
> Momento cultura: ele é considerado por muitos como o primeiro rapper brasileiro (!), ainda nos anos 60, com o lançamento dessa música ─ por conta de seus versos que eram mais declamados do que cantados de fato. E, cara, é impossível ouvir essa música e não mexer a mão igual, falando sério.
> 
> Estou com sono, como sempre, então pode ser que algo aqui não funcione. Faz parte.

> _Deixa que digam_
> 
> _Que pensem_
> 
> _Que falem_

_  
_  


Se tinha algo que tirava o seu sossego eram as fofocas de corredor. Teresa Lisbon trabalhou duro para conquistar o seu espaço em um ambiente predominantemente masculino e irritava-a profundamente ouvir comentários sexistas sobre suas habilidades como profissional. Pior: era que sua vida privada fosse alvo de comentários, isso, sim, deixava a morena à beira de um colapso raivoso. Por mais discreta que buscasse ser, era quase impossível controlar as conversas de sua equipe ─ imagine os cochichos no corredor? 

O mais irritante disso tudo era o fato de que Jane sabia desses comentários e, mesmo assim, fazia e dizia coisas para alimentar os fofoqueiros de plantão. Ele não apenas parecia não se importar, como ainda criava situações em que a deixava completamente sem chão e sem graça. De algum modo, os cenários ridículos que criava pareciam diverti-lo. 

Estavam em uma enorme festa de fim de ano, coisa bem chique mesmo. A comida era tão gostosa que Teresa não lembrava de ter comido algo tão bom assim antes. A comida e a bebida compensavam o desgaste que era passar horas em um local cheio de figurões falando trivialidades das quais ela não queria saber e o vestido desconfortável que usava ─ era bonito, mas nada confortável. Sua equipe também estava na festa, porém não fazia ideia de onde estavam; eventualmente, desistiu de procurá-los, já que toda vez que tentava caminhar era abordada por algum velho rico e chato. 

─ Olá, Lisbon. 

Uma voz falou atrás dela, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. O tom baixo fez com que um arrepio corresse por sua nuca e, antes que pudesse virar-se e encontrar quem quer que fosse, Patrick Jane apareceu bem na frente de seus olhos com um sorriso do tamanho do seu rosto. 

─ Jane! 

O loiro não se importou com o tapa que sua chefe lhe deu no braço. Inclinando o corpo na direção dela, o rosto de ambos muito próximos, disse: 

─ Rigsby e Van Pelt estão na sacada, tomando um drink enquanto conversam. Cho estava com eles, mas se afastou para fazer um lanche. 

─ Mas como... 

─ Tenho te observado de longe e sei o quanto você está sedenta por uma companhia que te livre desses abutres. Estou aqui para te ajudar. 

─ Você? Me ajudar? 

─ Hey, que incredulidade é essa, Lisbon? ─ E então se afastou para encontrar o seu olhar. ─ Você não acredita em mim? 

─ Não se trata disso. 

─ Do que se trata, então? ─ Seu tom parecia levemente ofendido. 

─ Pode não parecer, mas estamos aqui a trabalho. Para manter as aparências e só. ─ Olhando em volta, prosseguiu. ─ Aqui estão juízes, promotores... 

─ E daí? ─ A morena evitou o seu olhar, dando a resposta sem voz que ele precisava. ─ Você é uma excelente policial, Lisbon, não deveria se preocupar com o que falam de você pelos corredores. Venha. 

> _Deixa isso pra lá_
> 
> _Vem pra cá_
> 
> _O que que tem?_
> 
> _Eu não estou fazendo nada_
> 
> _Você também_
> 
> _Faz mal bater um papo_
> 
> _Assim gostoso com alguém?_

_  
_  


Tomando a mão direita da bela Lisbon entre as suas, a levou até o centro da pista de dança. Não estava muito cheio e uma música animada e de batida interessante tocava. Teresa estava surpresa, talvez um pouco assustada, enquanto lançava um olhar raivoso na direção do loiro. Ele, por sua vez, movia-se graciosamente no ritmo da música. 

─ O que diabos você está fazendo, Jane? ─ Sussurrou, próximo ao rosto dele. 

─ O que lhe parece? Estou dançando! ─ E então abriu os braços em um gesto exagerado, antes de piscar um dos olhos na direção dela, em um gesto travesso. ─ Vamos, Lisbon, relaxe. 

─ Relaxar? 

─ Lisbon. ─ Parou de dançar e buscou, mais uma vez, os olhos verde esmeralda a sua frente. ─ Nós não estamos fazendo nada demais. Somos dois colegas de trabalho, dois amigos curtindo uma festa e dançando juntos. Você vai realmente passar as próximas horas bebendo em um canto isolada só para evitar comentários? 

A morena se sentiu estúpida, tão pequena e infantil. Porém, não conseguia evitar; não quando sua carreira poderia ser abalada por boatos infundados e idiotas. Jane estava certo ─ não estavam fazendo nada de errado, não havia nenhum crime ali. Ele estava fazendo um esforço para diverti-la ─ afinal, o loiro odiava esses eventos tanto quanto ela ─ e era assim que estava sendo agradecido. Estava prestes a dizer que ele estava certo, quando sentiu mãos fortes envolverem sua cintura e, ao olhar para ele, encontrar seu olhar mais brilhante e seu sorriso mais encantador ornamentando seu lindo rosto. 

─ Apenas, aproveite a noite. ─ Jane se moveu e Teresa deixou-se ser conduzida. ─ As fofocas, olha, elas sempre vão existir. Evitar falar ou estar comigo não vai fazer o falatório parar. 

─ Sim, você está certo. É que é tão irritante... ─ A morena se afastou um pouco, buscando alguma compreensão naqueles olhos azuis como o céu. 

─ Sei que é desagradável, mas ─ com uma piscadela marota, continuou. ─ Não é crime duas pessoas conversarem e se sentirem bem juntas. 

> _Vai, vai por mim_
> 
> _Balanço de amor é assim_
> 
> _Mãozinha com mãozinha pra lá_
> 
> _Beijinhos e beijinhos pra cá_

__  
  


Em poucos minutos, o par tinha tomado conta da pista de dança e, naquele momento, pareciam ser o único casal a dançar. Com movimentos ritmados e, suspeitava-se, inventados na hora, todos os olhares da festa estavam fixos em Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon. Sua própria equipe observava Jane e sua chefe juntos e sorrindo ─ parecendo, até, que haviam esquecido de onde estavam. Grace atentou o grupo para o quão próximo o rosto de Jane estava do de Lisbon, o quanto seus lábios pareciam se tocar... A forma como Lisbon não parecia se importar com as mãos que seguravam sua cintura, o jeito que o loiro sorria e olhava para sua companheira de dança. 

Tudo parecia surreal demais naquele momento. Quando a música acabou, aplausos foram ouvidos e Lisbon sentiu o rosto corar ─ no entanto, seguiu Jane e fez um leve aceno de agradecimento. Saíram juntos em direção ao bar para buscar uma bebida, olhares curiosos seguindo os dois pelo salão. Mas, naquele momento, Teresa não estava preocupada com isso ou com os sussurros que tomaram conta do local. No final das contas, Patrick Jane estava certo ─ como sempre costumava estar. E, no momento, sua prioridade seria tomar uma boa bebida e sentar em uma mesa com os seus amigos, para descansar os pés cansados ─ os fofoqueiros que se lasquem. 


End file.
